The Lost Hope
by hpjunkie09
Summary: The summer before the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts Dumbledore receives a strange visitor. This visitor has news of another hope of defeating Voldemort, if it can be found in time. Dumbledore finds it and brings it back to Hogwarts. When Harry, Ron, and
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Meeting of Minds

Albus Dumbledore was sitting quite comfortably behind his desk in his office. His brow furrowed slightly over something that was in the letter he was reading. The letter had arrived just that morning during breakfast. He set the letter down with a sigh and rubbed his eyes, tired. He pulled out his strange pocket watch and glanced at it, apparently confirming the time. He then began to straighten up his desk, stacking the various pieces of parchment on it in a neat pile at the corner. While he was doing this, a man appeared in his office, and stood in the center of the room. He swayed slightly on his feet, and then seemed to get a grip on himself. He stood patiently as Dumbledore finished his stacking. When Dumbledore looked up he seemed slightly surprised but shook it off. He then rose to his feet to greet… himself. Dumbledore motioned for his visitor to take a seat and then resumed his. Dumbledore stared at himself, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Ah, I remember how this office used to look," the other Dumbledore said, gazing around sadly.

"Used to look?" Dumbledore inquired calmly. "Am I to assume that I, that is to say, we are not the Headmaster anymore?"

"You may assume what you like, but I cannot tell you any more than what I came to tell you."

"May I inquire as to how far in the future you are from?"

"I am from about 3 years, 2 months, and 24 days in the future. And, you will be deposed in about two and a half years."

"Oh. Thank you for the information. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Several things, actually. First and foremost, you must trust Severus Snape, and ask him about his new assignment for this year."

"Of course, I always have."

"This year it is paramount that you do, or else Mr. Potter will be out of a mentor. Which brings me to the next item of business. Where to begin?" the other Dumbledore asked, almost to himself. "About a year ago, I became aware that Voldemort had shifted his focus somewhat from Harry. He now seemed to be targeting someone else, but we, that is, the Order, did not know who it was. When we could not discover who had attracted Voldemort's attention we just assumed it was a Muggle. As we had other problems to attend to, we had to back that one down on our priority list. Big mistake. We discovered whom it was two weeks later when she arrived on our doorstep. She was dead. We immediately began the process of relocating, and took her body with us. When we had settled in our new headquarters we began the process of identifying her. None of us had ever seen her before, but she looked vaguely familiar, though none of us could say why. She had been beaten to death, so it took us a little while to clean her up. Once we did we discovered not an answer, but a mystery. She was a replica of Lily Potter, except for her hair and eyes. She had James's dark hair and eyes. We were all extremely confused, especially Harry, who was also with us. He was also, understandably, very angry with me. He demanded answers to questions I had just begun to formulate. I was as confused as him, probably even more so. She was the Potter's best kept secret, Harry's twin sister."

"What? No, Harry is an only child. I mean… it's not possible!" Dumbledore exclaimed, completely thrown off his guard.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well. But it is true, and I will assume that you are beginning to see the reason for my visit," the other said, smiling gently.

"You want me to find her, and bring her here," Dumbledore said, more calmly than he felt. "Why?"

At this his older self sighed tiredly. "I will be frank. Voldemort is winning. He has almost completely wiped us out. After our discovery, Harry lost his will to fight. He resents me for not knowing about his sister, and for not saving her. Since Harry has given up, so has almost everyone else. Thus Voldemort began to pick us off, one by one. I fear that soon Voldemort will abandon all pretenses and cunning, and simply attack us at our base. If, no, when he does, unless Harry gets his fighting spirit back, we will all die. I believe that if you can find his sister now, and begin training her, that we will be able to change the course of history for the better. She is alive in your time, right now. The only problem will be finding her," he said, stopping to allow his younger self time to absorb all that he had said.

"How will I find her?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, looking at himself.

"I have gathered together some information that might help you locate her, although I do not know her exact location. She is about 5 feet 4 inches tall; she has black hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is wavy, like Lily's was. We still do not know her name. She was living somewhere in north Italy. Why she was there, I have no idea. We found a business card in her trouser pocket. Here," he said while handing it to Dumbledore. "That will probably help as well. Now, I must be going. Is there anything else you wish to know?" the other Dumbledore said as he was rising.

"No, I believe that is all I need to know. Thank you, and good luck."

"The same to you my friend. Good bye." The other Dumbledore went back to the middle of the room and said a rather complex spell, waved his wand, and disappeared.

"Well now. That was rather strange," Dumbledore said. The portraits on the wall behind him seemed to agree with him. He began to make plans to leave the next morning. He then wrote a short letter to Minerva McGonagall, requesting her presence in his office as soon as possible.

"You can't be serious!" Minerva McGonagall cried, shooting out of her chair in the Headmaster's office.

"I'm afraid I am serious, Minerva. I plan to leave tomorrow, and I hope to return soon, bringing her with me. Who is staying here over the summer?" Dumbledore inquired calmly.

"Myself, Filius, Pomona, and Severus. Why?" she asked as she resumed her seat.

"In the event that I do bring her back we need to begin her magical education as soon as possible. After all, she will have six years of school to catch up on," Dumbledore said, smiling softly.

"All right, I understand. Would you like me to inform the rest of the staff?"

"No, I would rather not reveal Ms. Potter's real identity if we can help it. I need to have a talk with Severus, so I will inform him at that time, but no one else can know."

"Fine. Would you like me to have the house-elves prepare a room for her?'

"Yes, please. Maybe one of the empty rooms on the ground floor? That will make for much less walking up and down stairs all day. Thank you," he said to McGonagall, dismissing her. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, and then stood. He left his office, and began the descent to the dungeons. He entered Severus' office and found the Potions Master sitting in a chair behind his desk, bent over some parchment. Severus' head shot up at Dumbledore's intrusion, but once he recognized the Headmaster he relaxed slightly and leant back in his chair.

"Severus, you are on holiday. You are not supposed to work on holiday," Dumbledore said, shaking his head at the dark man sitting opposite him.

"Regardless of whether it is holiday or not, I still have work to do. Now why are you here?" Snape asked curtly, not attempting to hide his irritation at being interrupted.

"Very well. Have you gotten anymore assignments from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked bluntly, ignoring Severus's wince.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I am supposed to begin looking in the hospital records for any Potter references. I am not sure why, but that is his command," Snape said sarcastically.

"Well, that explains a great deal. Severus, have you begun your search yet?"

"No, I have not. Why?"

"I believe I know what Voldemort is looking for, and he must not have that information," Dumbledore said urgently.

"Why? And what is he looking for?"

"He is looking for evidence of another Potter, more specifically Harry's twin sister."

"What?! I thought he was an only child!" Snape exclaimed, his shock destroying his reputation for having no emotions other than scorn and hatred.

"As did I, but we now know that he is not. Severus, Voldemort cannot get this information."

"Of course not. I assume that you are going to go and find this girl?"

"Yes, I plan to leave tomorrow morning. Minerva is the only other person who knows, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes, of course. Was that all Headmaster?" Snape asked dryly, clearly wanting to get back to his work.

"Yes, that is all. I will see you when I return," Dumbledore said, as he rose from his uncomfortable chair. He then left the office and headed up to his quarters for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Search

Chapter 1: The Search

In a small bed in the painfully boring house that was number 4 Privet Drive, a teenage boy, with dark, unruly hair, tossed and turned. He was in the midst of a horrifying dream, one that seemed to reflect his past and future.

_He was in a cemetery with foreboding tombstones surrounding him. On his left was a joint grave, with a white marble marker that had his parents names inscribed in it. In front of him rested two tombstones that bore the names Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. To his right was Sirius's grave, as well as Cedric Diggory's, Lupin's, Dumbledore's, and countless others. He stood in the midst of them, all alone, and in the distance he heard the bone-chilling sound of Voldemort's laughter. Harry sank to his knees, staring unblinkingly at the graves surrounding him, as their martyred blood began to flow out of the ground. _

_"No, no. NOOO!" he screamed,_ in his dream and in real life. He woke up sweating in his bed.

Harry Potter looked around himself wildly and took in his surroundings. He realized that he was still at his aunt and uncle's house, and that most of the people in his dream weren't dead. He groaned and grabbed his pillow, wrapping it around his head. He let go of it and slumped into his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to seven thirty in the morning.

Harry rolled over and got out of bed. He grabbed a random pair of jeans and pulled off his pajama bottoms. He slipped into his five-sizes-too-big jeans and threw on a t-shirt. He then put on some socks and trainers. He then flung himself around his bed and crossed the room to the door. He opened it and clattered down the stairs, taking small pleasure in Dudley's angry muttering. Harry went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. After drinking that he got out the marmalade and made himself some toast. As he was spreading the strawberry flavoured jam across his perfectly toasted bread, Uncle Vernon slouched into the spotless kitchen, Aunt Petunia in tow.

"So, you leaving for good today, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked haughtily, as Aunt Petunia bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone else.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley is going to pick me up at eight," Harry replied tiredly.

"Right then. He isn't going to come through the fireplace again, is he?" Uncle Vernon asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I didn't ask," Harry said, finishing his last piece of toast.

"Right."

Harry trudged back upstairs to his room and locked the door. He had only been at the Dursleys' a week, but the room was already a mess. It looked as though his trunk had exploded and spewed its contents everywhere. Hedwig and her cage were already at the Burrow, so he didn't have to worry about her. After surveying his room for a minute, trying to decide what to start packing, he had a brilliant idea. With a small smile on his face he crossed the room to his bedside table and grabbed his wand off it. His smile widened as he waved his wand at the room at large and said, "_Pack_". All of his clothes, books, letters, quills, and pieces of parchment flew across the room and landed neatly in his open trunk. He smiled down into it and silently thanked Tonks for showing him that bit of extraordinarily helpful magic. He slipped his wand into the back pocket of his jeans, then hastily removed it, remembering Mad-Eye Moody's dire warnings from two summers ago. He crossed the room, sank onto his bed, and carefully placed his wand on the bedside table before laying back and sinking into the pillow. After a few minutes of mindlessly staring at the ceiling he sat up and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It read 7:48; only twelve minutes until Mr. Weasley was due to arrive.

Harry stood up and grabbed his trunk and began to haul it downstairs. Once there he set it close to the front door and went into the living room. Having been masterfully restored after Mr. Weasley blew it apart, the living room actually looked quite nice. His aunt and uncle were already there, the latter anxiously staring at the clock, apparently counting down the minutes until Harry would be gone forever. Harry walked to the armchair in the southwestern corner of the room and gingerly sat on it. Aunt Petunia briefly glanced at him, but looked away quickly when Harry caught her eye.

At the stroke of eight there was a loud crack and Mr. Weasley Apparated into the middle of the living room.

"Alright there, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked amiably.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How're you?" Harry replied, breaking into a grin.

"Fine, fine. Now, where's your trunk?" Mr. Weasley asked, peering about.

"Oh, it's out here. Hang on a sec and I'll get it," Harry said, and hurried away to do just that. While he was gone an uncomfortable silence filled the room as the Dursleys looked everywhere but at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley had learned his lesson last time and did not try to make conversation with them. When Harry returned, trunk in tow, Mr. Weasley looked very relieved and went over to him. Mr. Weasley waved his wand and muttered a spell, and Harry's trunk vanished.

"Don't worry Harry, I've just sent it on ahead to the Burrow. Well, if that's everything we should get going," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, that's all of it. Well, bye," Harry said to his aunt and uncle. They muttered a reply, and Mr. Weasley nodded his head to them.

"Okay Harry, just grab my arm, that's the ticket, okay, and hold on tight," Mr. Weasley said, and screwed his eyes shut. With a loud "POP" they were gone.

They arrived in the front yard of the Burrow, narrowly missing some stray hens.

A split second later and Mrs. Weasley was leaning out of the kitchen window. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you!" she cried. "Come in, come in, I've made breakfast!" Mr. Weasley winked, and began to walk to the door. Harry grinned in response and followed, feeling at home for the first time all summer.

Dumbledore left early the next morning, and Apparated to the small Norwegian village that was named on the business card of the girl. He began to walk around the town, familiarizing himself with the layout so he would not get lost. He spent most of the morning doing this, and had grown rather hungry, so he went to the small deli located in the center of the town and ordered lunch. As he ate his cold ham sandwich he began to plan his next course of action. He decided that she would most likely be in or around her house, so he would go and look in the residential area of the small Italian town first. He finished eating his sandwich, paid in the strange Muggle currency, and left. He briskly walked to the quaint residential sector of the town and then slowed to a stroll. He decided to start at the back, in the older, less frequented, part and work his way back to the rest of the town.

He was walking down a small, rather poorly kept street, when he noticed a commotion up ahead. He slowed his pace and entered the crowd just as a slightly rotund police officer arrested a young girl, whose face Dumbledore could not see. He walked around the edge of the crowd to try and see her face better. He found himself close to the police car and decided to stay close to it until the officer brought the girl over to the car.

When the officer did so Dumbledore gasped in mild surprise. It was the Potter girl! He frowned then, curious as to why she was being arrested. He decided to go to the police station and find out.

"Hey you, come back here!" the deli owner yelled at the back of a rapidly retreating girl. The girl didn't look back, but kept on running away, her prize clutched in her sweaty hands. The deli owner went back into his deli and called the local police, informing them of the theft. The girl had only stolen a sandwich, but it was still money down the drain. He smirked satisfactorily as the siren of a police car began wailing.

The girl stiffened when the sirens began, and ran faster, ducking into the nearest alley. She was running down the dark alley when a leg stuck out and tripped her. She tumbled to the ground and lost her grip on the sandwich. A man walked out of the shadows, and clapped his partner, whose leg had tripped her, on the back.

"Well now, vhat 'af we here?" the man said in broken English. His partner, a stocky Italian, grinned and licked his lips, eying her sandwich. She scrambled to her feet and snatched up the sandwich, her eyes shifting, looking for a way to escape. The first man, who was French and had blonde hair, saw her looking and walked closer to her, successfully cutting off any escape route she had in mind. His eyes flicked down to her sandwich, which had a small amount of mayonnaise oozing from one of the sides.

"How about geeving us a taste o' your sandweech?" he asked, his partner nodding in agreement.

"I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way," she said, and began to walk slowly backwards. The blonde man and his partner walked forward, and pinned her against the wall she had just backed into. The Italian tore the sandwich from her grip, ripped it in half, and gave the bigger half to his partner. They both began to eat it, but still kept her pinned to the wall. The girl grew angry, and kicked out with both feet, and managed to kick both of them in the stomach. She grinned and broke away, and started to run. When she heard the sirens, much closer this time, she jumped and turned, only to find the thugs behind her. They seemed to realize that she didn't want the police to find her, bodily grabbed her, and began to carry her to the entrance of the alley. She lashed out with her feet again, but the men had learned their lesson and turned her so that her legs couldn't reach them. The sirens continued to get closer, and the thugs hurried and broke into an awkward jog, still carrying her between them. They got to the entrance of the alley and waited for the police car to come. When it got close enough the thugs threw the girl out onto the hood of the police car and took off.

Deputy Frank Sheldon was having a good day. His wife had made him breakfast in bed, he had finally gotten his own desk at the station, his police car was freshly waxed and polished, and now he was on an easy call. A teenage girl with long raven hair had stolen a sandwich from the local deli. It was a small town, so she wouldn't be too hard to find. He was slowly cruising down one of the less-used streets when a girl rudely landed on the hood of his car, ruining the wax job. He stopped the car and got out, slamming the door shut. He dragged the girl off the hood and looked at her.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing that you just _landed on my hood!_" he asked rather coldly.

"Nothing sir. I was thrown onto the hood. I apologize," she said quietly, and made to leave.

"Now hold on miss. Who is going to pay for the damage to my car?" he asked, trying to scare her. She seemed rather familiar, but he couldn't remember why. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait a second. You're that girl!" he exclaimed, getting his handcuffs out of their carrier on his belt. She saw his movement and tried to run, but by then they had attracted a small crowd, and she couldn't get through. She turned and faced him, dread and fear blatantly visible on her face. Sheldon closed in on her and she flinched and folded in on herself. He was startled by her reaction but turned her around and put the cold steel handcuffs on her slim wrists. He then walked her over to the car and gently put her into the back of the car. He heard a gasp and looked around, but only saw an old man standing on the outskirts of the crowd. He then closed the car door, opened his door, got in, and drove back to the police station, a silly smile growing on his face. It was his first arrest in his sixteen years of being a police officer. As he drove he looked into the rearview mirror, and was surprised by what he saw. There were tears in her eyes, but it was her expression that startled him. The girl was sitting on the car seat with a wistful look on her face, not one of angry, sadness, or fear. He returned his gaze to the road, looking thoughtful.

When they arrived at the police station he took the handcuffs off of her and offered to let her call her parents.

Determinedly looking at the floor she said, "I don't have any."

"Well, whom do you live with?" he asked kindly.

"No one," she said flatly.

"Oh. Well, whom would you like to call?" he asked calmly.

"No one. Can you please just send me to my cell and stop asking me these inane questions?" she asked waspishly.

"No, we still have to question you. If you'll come this way?" he asked, surprised at her vehemence. She silently nodded and followed him into a small room with a desk and two chairs. "Your examiner will be here shortly," he said as he left.

The girl sank down into one of the chairs in the room, her legs weak. _'Arrested!' _she thought, miserably looking around the room. _'At least on the street I was free. Now what'll I do? I don't have anyone I can call to bail me out, unless… No, let's not go down that road again.'_ At that moment the door opened and a young man entered. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had brown hair and eyes. He smiled briefly at her before looking down at the notepad he had brought with him. He sat down on the other chair in the room and set the notepad down on the table between them.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Jean Pardo. I'll be questioning you today, okay?" he asked kindly, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Alright, we'll start with an easy one. What is your name?" he asked cheerfully.

"Eris Marie Potter," she said.

"And your parent's names?"

"I don't know my parents."

"Okay, your guardian's name."

"Don't have a guardian."

"Who do you live with?" he asked, beginning to get slightly frustrated.

"No one."

"Alright," he said, giving up on that line of questioning for the time being. "Where do you live?"

"I don't have a permanent residence. I just sleep wherever I can find shelter."

"Fine. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Why did you steal the…sandwich?" he asked incredulously. "All you stole is a sandwich and they bring you in here for questioning and detainment?"

"Yes," she said flatly.

"That's ridiculous! Was it at least good?"

"I wouldn't know. Two guys stole it from me before I got to try it."

"Oh. Well, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," she said. When he left she sighed, shaking her head. All she wanted was to leave. She looked out the window and saw the sergeant talking to another officer, and then talking to an elderly gentleman. The sergeant then began walking back towards the questioning room.

"Well, I have some good news. You are free to go!" he said, beaming at her.

She gave him a slight smile and said, "Thanks. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure. Right this way," he said, leading her through the door and out of the police station. Once outside he handed her a twenty note and said, "Here, go and get some food. Try not to come back anytime soon, okay?" he asked jovially.

"Thanks. I'll try," she said, and walked away. She walked over to the deli that she stole the sandwich from and gave the owner the twenty note, then left. She wandered aimlessly for the better part of an hour, then walked to the local park and sat on one of the benches. All the while she did not seem to be aware that she was being followed.

Dumbledore followed the Potter girl, whose name he had discovered was Eris, and when she sat down on the bench he waited a few minutes then walked over and sat down on the opposite edge of the bench. He had decided earlier that he would try to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"That was a nice thing you did. Repaying the deli owner," Dumbledore said conversationally.

Eris started and looked at him, then asked, "Have you been following me?"

"Yes I have Eris. But I do have a rather good reason, if you'll listen," he said.

Eris knew she should feel scared or angry that he had been following her, but she couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't hurt her, and that he had a very good reason for following her. "Okay, let's here it," she said.

"Thank you. Eris, I will be frank. I knew your parents. I knew most of your family members. I am not quite sure why they gave you up, or why you are here, but think you might be able to answer a couple of my questions. Also, you should know that your parents were wizards. Well, your father was a wizard, your mother was a witch, but that's just technicalities. I believe that you are a witch as well," he said, pausing to allow her to say something if she so chose.

Eris thought about what he had said. She could handle the "you're a witch" part; she had done and seen some odd things that had made her realize that she was not normal. But this strange man knew her parents! He could take her to them! "Can you take me to them? My parents, I mean," she asked slowly.

He looked immensely sad as he responded, "No Eris, I'm afraid I cannot. Your parents are dead, murdered sixteen years ago this October. I'm sorry," he said, and she couldn't help but feel that he really meant it. "You do, however, have a brother. A twin brother. His name is Harry. His is, well, he's a lot of things, and he needs your help, even though he may not know it yet. You see, Harry fulfills a prophecy that was made almost sixteen years ago…" Dumbledore then spent the better part of two hours detailing Harry's life up until this summer. "So you see, I believe that love is the key to defeating Voldemort, but lately I've been afraid that his love of his parents and friends may not be enough to defeat Voldemort. When I found out about you I began to feel that you might be able to help him defeat Voldemort by simply loving him, and accepting his love of you. Of course, you will have to meet him and get to know him and do whatever it is that you young people do these days."

"Are you saying that I've had a brother who's alive all these years? And how do you expect me to help him in battle when I don't even know which end of a wand to use? All this talk about loving him, I don't even know if I can love him. I don't know him! And you! How were you able to find him and not me? Why was I left here and him taken to school and taught and sheltered? And why do you think that you can just waltz into my life and expect me to do everything you say? Who do you think you are?!" she asked him, shouting. The old man just sat and let her yell at him. She realized that she didn't even know his name. "What's your name anyways?" she shot at him, calming down a bit.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you come back to the castle with me I will be able to teach you all that you need to know and more. As for not knowing about you, I am so sorry. I was not aware that the Potter's had had two children, let alone twins. That was a grievous error on my part, one that I hope I will be able to slightly rectify by teaching you now. I am asking you to come with me, not commanding. And I believe that you will be hard put to not love Harry. He is an incredible young man who deserves so much more in life than what he has had to deal with. Now, will you come with me?" he asked calmly, hoping that she would agree.

"Did you know my parents well?" she asked softly, looking down into her lap.

"Yes, I did. I believe that only your godfather, Sirius Black, knew them better than I did," he replied gently, somehow knowing that this was very important to her.

Eris stood and walked a few steps away, thinking hard.

'_Well, life has got to be better at the castle than it is here,' _she thought.

'_But you would be deliberately placing yourself in a position to get hurt!' _a voice at the back of her head said.

'_I run that risk everyday.'_

'_I didn't mean like that! They can hurt your heart. Haven't you suffered enough?'_

'_I won't let them. I won't let them get close enough to hurt me.'_

'_And what about loving him. Can you love?' _the voice asked snidely.

'_Of course I can! He's my brother. How hard can it be?'_

'_But you don't even know him. And Dumbledore mentioned his friends. What if you get in the way of their friendship? What if he doesn't want you there? What if he hates you?'_

'_He won't! Dumbledore said he was a decent bloke. His friends will just have to deal with it.'_

'_Fine. What about learning the magic? What if you aren't magic and you end up looking like an idiot in front of your brother.'_

'_That's true. I don't want him to make fun of me. Ugh, what am I going to do?' _she thought exasperatedly.

'_Just say no. Tell him you can't go. I'm sure he'll understand.'_

'_But what if I want to go?'_

'_Do you?'_

'_I… oh just shut up!"_

Eris turned and walked back to Dumbledore. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Professor Dumbledore sir, I…" she trailed off, then squared her shoulders and began again. "I'll… go."


End file.
